Día 20: Cicatrices
by Degel DKG
Summary: Las cicatrices, son marcas para no olvidar, no son defectos. ¡Estate orgulloso de ellas! Son marcas de guerra. Día 20: Cicatrices. Mes NejiTen
**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto, yo sólo los ocupo para mi satisfacción personal.**

 **Dedicado a mi familia que se supone que amo…**

 **Día 20: Cicatrices.**

¿Por qué en ese preciso momento tenía que enterarse de la verdad?

Desde que tenía uso de memoria ella siempre había estado _sola_ , no conocía a su clan, sólo a la familia que cuidaba de ella. Ignoraba completamente su existencia hasta ese momento. Nunca quiso pensar más allá de su familia, no quiso indagar o preguntar sobre ellos, porque tal vez la verdad era dolorosa, a parte su vida no fue infeliz, sentía miedo que al preguntar su presente se modificara, que ya no siguiera siendo Tenten por culpa de un pasado desconocido. Decidió vivir así, sin hacer preguntas.

Arrugó completamente el pergamino y lo lanzó furiosa al piso, no comprendía muchas cosas, no quería comprenderlas, hasta cierto punto su vida era _tranquila,_ no había ningún problema más allá de las misiones o ser un ninja ¿Por qué ahora? No lo entendía.

 _\- . . .-_

 _Si llegases a leer este pergamino, es que tienes que volver a tus orígenes a reconocerte como una Amma, el Clan de la invocación. Regresa a tus raíces. Tu misión principal ha sido un éxito hija._

 _Kenshin Amma_

 _\- . . . –_

Recordaba cada palabra del maldito pergamino ¿Volver a sus orígenes? Sólo conocía uno y ese era su hogar, Konoha. No le interesaba conocer a su supuesto Clan, pues ni por accidente había tenido contacto con ellos, ni siquiera sabía de su existencia. ¿Misión? No entendía.

–Debes de regresar Tenten. –Dijo sin más la Hokage Tsunade, quien tenida sus codos recargados en su escritorio cubriendo su boca. Tal parecía que estaba analizando cada movimiento de Tenten, observando todas sus reacciones corporales ya que se había quedado sin habla. –Tu hogar está en la Aldea escondida entre la Niebla. –Se paró para voltear a ver a la ventana, no quería reflejar sentimiento alguno a la kunoichi de las armas, le dolía que dejara Konoha, si bien no era su pupila como Sakura, era merecedora de respeto y cariño de su parte. No lo negaba, iba extrañar su sonrisa radiante, sonrió nostálgica. Pero era mejor para ella ir a su verdadero hogar, allá la podían proteger mejor.

– ¡No voy a ir a ningún lado! –Reclamó con lágrimas en los ojos. Era muy cierto lo que decía, no iba a dejar la aldea de la Hoja, no iba a dejar a sus amigos, a su equipo, a Neji por algo que no entendía. No abandonaría cada uno de los lugares que formulaban recuerdos de su pasado, aquel lejano y feliz pasado junto a las bestias verdes y el genio Hyuga. No ignoraría que Konoha la necesitaba más que otro lugar. No iba a dejar su vida, el único recuerdo que le ataba a él. No quería olvidarlo. No quería alejarse de los entrenamientos matutinos con olor a hierba fresca, o las calurosas tardes, las que le daban un poco de aliento por su ausencia. _No abandonaré a Neji._ No pudo, simplemente no salieron las palabras, se quedaban atoradas en el nudo de la garganta, salió en lágrimas de impotencia.

Al no ver reacción de la Hokage abandonó su oficina con paso firme, que hacía retumbar la tierra, su mirada afilada se clavaba en cualquier muro. Esa era su última palabra, no abandonaría su hogar, no lo abandonaría a él.

– Síguela… –Dio la orden a una sombra escondida entre los pilares. Se mordió el labio inferior, ya venía venir esa negativa de ella. Cerró los ojos, no podía hacer más por Tenten, la tenía que proteger, ella tampoco quería que se fuera, pero era necesario. –Haz lo que sea necesario para que llegue a la Niebla. – _Lo lamento, Tenten._

Llegó corriendo, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Se aferró a la lápida y empezó a sollozar. _Nunca te abandonaré._ Las palabras salían en forma de sollozos, de lágrimas. No sabía porque lloraba tanto, nunca en su vida lo había hecho, ni si quiera en la muerte de su compañero, de su todo. Tal vez era todo el dolor acumulado de años. Había sido el pequeño golpe que la rompió. Se dio cuenta que ya era frágil. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía huir de su _destino._ Salió una sonrisa nostálgica, era cierto, no podía huir. Lo tenía que afrontar para cambiarlo.

Se llenó de serenidad. A pesar que ya no estaba con ella, su legado quedó. Siempre que tenía algún problema o conflicto interno, iba a platicar con él. Después de ello se llenaba de calma y encontraba las respuestas. Sonaba tonto, pero ella sentía que él la seguía cuidando, eso lo agradecía con toda el alma. –Gracias…– Al fin lograron salir las palabras.

Se limpió los residuos de lágrimas volviendo a obtener esa mirada afilada, invencible, irrompible. Sus sentidos volvieron hacer agudos. Tiró un kunai a una presencia no grata. Como supuso esa presencia lo esquivo formidablemente. Se levantó, sacudió su ropaje y pasó indiferente de él.

– ¿Dónde vas? –Preguntó con tono autoritario, cruzado de brazos.

Sonrió sarcástica, había aprendido bien de su difunto compañero, o tal vez se había vuelto un poco más fría que antes. No respondió, lo ignoró. Se dirigía a la aldea de la Niebla. Iba a despejar toda esa _niebla_ que la perturbaba, para regresar liviana como una hoja. El viento sopló y movió su flequillo. _Espérame, Neji._ La mayoría de sus pensamientos siempre iban dirigidos hacia él. Hacia su otra mitad.

– ¡Te estoy preguntando algo! – Se apareció justo delante de ella. Su sangre hirvió, nadie lo ignoraba a él, mucho menos esa chiquilla que, según él no valía mucho. La vio a los ojos, se retaban mutuamente, nadie cedía, él por mero orgullo. Ganó ella.

– Si Tsunade-sama te envió, puedes decirle que voy hacia mis orígenes – Se lo dijo en un tono burlesco. Ella no era así, pero le molestaba que la gente hiciera menos, sólo por su apellido. Dedujo que Tsunade lo había enviado. Él no la seguiría por nada del mundo, tenía que ganarse de nueva cuenta la confianza de la aldea. Le dio otro vistazo a sus ojos de penumbra, vacios ya faltos de luz. Lo esquivó y siguió su camino. –Sólo no estorbes Uchiha… –Se atrevió a comentar a propósito para hacerlo enojar aún más. Ella sabía que si quería ser desesperante, lo era, mucho peor de lo que imaginaban los demás.

Caminó hasta la salida, no paso a despedirse de nadie, ni siquiera de su casa, desde la despedida de Neji tenía miedo de despedirse, sentía que si se despedía ya no regresaría y quería regresar, si no ¿Quién visitaría a Neji? Puso el primer pie fuera de Konoha. Su camino iba ser largo pero estaba decidida. _Volveré, te lo prometo, Neji_.

 _Imprudente._ Sólo llevaba unos pergaminos su equipo de bolsillo normal, nada de comida, agua o alguna cosa de supervivencia, aunque realmente no esperaba mucho de ella, lo más lejos que llegaría sería a la mitad de camino. Quería comprobar hasta dónde llegaba su inutilidad. Uchiha la iba siguiendo a lo lejos.

 **I**

El primer día fue mejor de lo que esperaba. Iba a buen paso, un paso constante, no bajaba o aumentaba la velocidad. Se veía casi sin cansancio, tenía buena condición, solamente se paraba para poner algún sello portátil para prevención, si es que alguien los seguía. Era muy precavida. No le había sorprendido del todo, el primer día cualquier ninja podría sobrevivir sin recursos, cosa que ella hizo. Lo admitía, era rápida.

Llegó la tarde, estaban los últimos rayos de Sol y ella se paró en seco, observó a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido, observando detalladamente la zona. Relajó si expresión y sonrió para ella. Era un buen lugar de acampado. Fue por leña, tomaba paquetes grandes y los acomodaba para hacer una fogata, fueron cinco paquetes en total, con troncos de medianos a gruesos. Nunca le pidió ayuda, ella podía sola, tampoco le había dirigido la palabra en todo el camino. No lo veía necesario. Empezó acomodar la madera para la fogata. El Sol ya estaba a punto de ocultarse, la temperatura no tardaba en bajar. –Uchiha, préstame un poco de tu fuego… – Le sonrió con todos sus dientes. Debía de admitirlo, le parecía bastante entretenido hablarle para molestarlo. Al ver que sólo la veía seriamente y con boca torcida tuvo que explicarle para que quería el fuego. Se lo explico como si fuese un bebe, con un tono empalagoso, necesitaba el fuego para prender la fogata. Bien o mal lo prendió. Se le hacía estúpida. Ella se divertía, mostrando siempre todos sus dientes.

La noche transcurrió se recargó en un árbol cercano a la fogata para que la calentase. Se le quedo viendo al bailarín fuego, la hipnotizaba los movimientos que hacía, el vaivén de calor. Desvió su mirada cuando sus ojos empezaron arder. El sueño la empezó a consumir. _Buenas noches, Neji._

La veía de reojo, siempre le puso muy poca atención, pero le llamó la atención como dormitaba. Se veía tan tranquila, envidió esa tranquilidad. Como aún estando dormida no se aquejaba por los problemas, supuso que era el único lapso dónde podía estar tranquila, donde podía verlo e _él_. La luz bailaba en su rostro.

 **II**

– ¡Buenos días! –Escuchó escandalosamente. Se asusto, no sabía en qué momento se había quedado dormido. Abrió los ojos, aún no había Sol, y la temperatura era totalmente baja, calculó que eran como las tres de la madrugada. La fogata ya estaba apagada y la leña recogida. – Vámonos ya Uchiha, no te voy a esperar… – Empezó a caminar sola. ¿Cómo podía dormir sólo unas horas y despertar llena de energía? Su humor era más que nefasto, se imagino una cacatúa, tan molesta como ella. Se incorporó rápidamente, aún sentía su cuerpo adormilado. A pesar de que él se levantaba temprano y estaba acostumbrado a desvaríos en horas de sueño, aún se sentía cansado.

Sintió a unos metros su presencia, la castaña pensaba que era más ágil, se dio cuenta que la falta de sueño lo afectaba, sonrió para sí. A pesar de que las dos bestias verdes eran ridículamente energéticas, se dio cuenta en ese momento que tan fascinante era su entrenamiento con exageración. Agradecía sus ridiculeces. Sonrió de lado, y empezó a trotar. _Buenos días, Neji._

Puso los ojos en blanco, era realmente insoportable, lo poco que hablaba era para molestar, y ocupaba diferentes velocidades para desgastarlo, de eso estaba seguro, pero iba a resistir, pues estaba tratando con un Uchiha, decidió entrar a su juego.

Fue a paso más veloz que el día anterior, iba en zigzag por los árboles, entre las ramas, en dado caso que hubiese alguna estructura rocosa la escalaba verticalmente. Le parecía divertido hacer eso, recordaba los viejos tiempos donde Team Gai los obligaba hacer ejercicios forzados a mitad de misión. Los hacía sin ningún problema, todo aquello era un ritual ya. Era la única activa de ese desaparecido equipo. El más enérgico de todos.

¡Sabía que lo hacía apropósito! Su respiración se empezaba a agitar, más con la escalada vertical, era mucho más difícil que la horizontal. Empezaba a surgir un pequeño odio hacia ella. Al fin habían terminado su recorrido. Ya pasaban de las tres, por la posición del Sol y sentía su boca seca, la saliva era totalmente espesa y espumosa. Sintió ganas de escupir, amargaba su boca.

– No escupas, te deshidrataras más rápido –Se le quedó observando. Rió levemente tal vez si se había hecho más fuerte y no dudaba que fuese uno de los ninjas más fuertes, pero era un completo idiota en cuestiones de supervivencia. Extendió un pergamino pequeño. Puso su mano encima del símbolo de agua y salió un cumulo flotante, lo bebió. Se saboreo la boca de verla hidratarse, pero no le pediría agua. Se dio la vuelta, no quería mirar sus provocaciones.

Se acercó a él. Le extendió otro pergamino y salió el mismo cumulo de agua. –Es la reserva más grande, bébela toda novato. –

Llegó a la conclusión que él no se la había pedido, ella se la había dado. Nunca le pidió ayuda, su consciencia quedó limpia, bebió hasta satisfacerse. Inclusive lavó su cara, se refresco. Ella lo veía con gracia.

De nuevo llegó la noche. Se encontraba más cansado, agradeció que llegaran a una zona donde se pudiera acampar, lo dedujo porque Tenten hizo los mismos gestos que la vez pasada. Suspiro tranquilo, esta vez sí dormiría. Escucho pasos y vio como Tenten se alejaba de ahí. Decidió seguirla, quizás iba por leña. Su leña duró cinco horas más de camino. Era ya de madrugada, sólo caminaba por inercia, sus ojos se estaban cerrando y Uchiha hacía un esfuerzo gratificante para no caminar dormido. No se rebajaría a pedirle un descanso. Una forma u otra ella también tenía que descansar.

 **III**

Los primeros rayos de Sol aparecían tras las montañas, no habían dormido, se había entablado. Ya no tenía sueño. Así siguieron hasta que el Sol salió por completo. Empezaba hacer calor, mucho calor. Se dejó caer en un árbol gigante sonriendo –Aquí dormiremos. – De inmediatamente cerró los ojos tirada en la sombra del árbol.

– ¿Qué? –Salió inconsciente de su boca. No lo podía creer que esa mocosa le hiciera eso. Ya no tenía sueño. –Seguiremos caminando. – No se acostó y empezó a caminar dejándola unos metros atrás. Recibió por respuesta un "Haz lo que quieras" con los hombros alzados. Se fue unos metros hasta donde no lo viera.

Sintió que el Sol la calentaba. Iba ser un día caluroso. Los días calurosos siempre le daban más pereza, no soportaba mucho el calor. Soltó una pequeña risa. Le gustaba más el frío. Recordó su piel nevada y sus ojos grises, que con el Sol, solían verse lavanda. Eran raros sus obres. Los tenía grandes. Pasó un pajarillo volando por el cielo. Definitivamente se tenía que librar de su destino.

– _¡Detente Neji! Hace mucho calor. Ya no quiero entrenar. –Lloriqueaba cual niña. Siempre era más sensible cuando estaba a su lado, le gustaba que la mimara. Sabía que no la mimaría con pucheros o algo así, sólo consecuentando sus caprichos._

 _Le encantaba, no podía resistirse a esos ojos que lo atrapaban en un mar de chocolate. Ese era el único chocolate que le gustaba. No era amargo ni empalagoso. Era perfecto._

– _Vamos por un té helado. – Dijo al desactivar el byakugan y caminar para salir del campo de entrenamiento. Ella le dedico esa sonrisa tan radiante que iluminaba todo. Hacía juego con sus ojos._

 _La refrescó totalmente el Té Helado. Sentía vida de nuevo, podía volver a entrenar con todas sus energías. Le era tan grato siempre beber algo frío. Siempre encontraba ventajas con cosas o climas fríos, ninguna desventaja. Se había dado cuenta que el frío iba más con ella._

– _Me gusta más el frío… – Se le insinuó con una mirada expectativa, tratando de descifrarlo. –Tú eres como el frío… –Le sonrió. No sabía qué hacer con esas insinuaciones, le incomodaba no saber actuar. Pero atacaría de la misma forma, con palabras._

– _Prefiero el calor… – Le devolvió la misma mirada. El calor lo reconfortaba. Ella hacía eso, aunque tal vez nunca se diera cuenta de ello. –Tú eres el calor… –Sonrío levemente. No lo podía negar, ya lo había dicho. Sintió un pequeño calorcillo espontaneo en su mejilla._

– _Entonces yo seré primavera y tu invierno. Me gusta. – Dijo contenta terminándose el sorbo de Té helado. Entrelazó su mano. Era tan feliz estando con Neji. Nada los podía separar. Beso fugazmente los labios de su novia en un arranque. La nieve se había empezado a derretir._

Despertó tranquilamente, nostálgica. Había sido un sueño relajador, tal vez por eso le gustaba dormir, sólo así lo podía ver y sentir. Suspiró para deshacer el nudo en la garganta, ya se había hecho un poco más tarde de lo contemplado. Habían pasado dos horas. Se estiró placenteramente y se incorporó. Buscó con la mirada al Uchiha, se encontraba acostado arriba de un árbol.

Lo quiso molestar aventándole un kunai, pero este lo atrapó. Como supuso estaba despierto, no podía dormir con luz. Se acercó y Sasuke bajó. Lo contempló, su piel parecía más pálida de lo normal, se veía demacrado. Le dio risa. Apostaría todo lo que tenía por verlo aguantar su paso. _Neji sí lo aguantaría._ Soltó burlona una mueca, también Neji estaba acostumbrado a ritmos así en las misiones. De hecho él era más rápido que ella. Nunca la esperó si se quedaba atrás, no porque no la quisiera, si no para que se superara a ella misma. Jamás la subestimo. _Ya te superé, Neji._ Sus pensamientos volvieron a ser nostálgicos. Bajó la mirada y empezó a caminar a paso lento.

Caminaron unas horas más, como siempre en silencio. Ella de vez en cuando iba tarareando algún ritmo. Su paso era más lento de lo común, Tenten a penas estaba cansada, pero ya no quería molestar más al Uchiha, no sentía ganas algunas. Él lo agradecía.

– Sasuke… –Habló de la nada, por primera vez en todo el viaje le había mencionado su nombre. Le llamó la atención su tono de voz, no era dulce, pero si amable. Le devolvió la mirada indicándole que le ponía atención. – ¿Qué estación del año te gusta más? – Pregunto curiosamente amable, no parecía ser una broma. Sinceramente nunca había pensado cosas tan banales como esa. Meditó un rato.

– Otoño. –

– Agh. –Se quejó, tal vez esperaba otra respuesta. Otoño no le gustaba. La luna no era platinada a pesar de ser más grande. Siempre anochecía con la luna naranja. A parte que había muchísimo viento. Era una época del año muy caótica y tempestuosa. En definitiva no le agradaba. – No me gusta, es tempestuosa. –Fin de la conversación. – Supongo que no te gusta la primavera. – Lo dijo alzando los hombros, restándole importancia a su declaración.

– Me repugna, hace calor. – Le dijo viendo como cada una de sus respuestas le molestaba. ¿Entonces para qué le preguntaba?

Puso los ojos en blanco. Si, es cierto hacía calor, pero era un calor abrigador, no sofocante. A parte te podías refrescar siempre. –Son mejores el Invierno y la primavera, siempre van de la mano –Le dedicó una mirada. Se impresionó. Sus ojos cafés reflejaban el ocaso y lograban verse amielados. Se veían color Sol los ojos de la castaña. Sacó una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa. Siguió caminando.

La noche los atrapó. Ya estaba más que cansado, ella un poco, pero ya sentía agotamiento, sólo faltaba medio día para llegar a la dichosa Aldea de la Niebla, pero empezaba a ser su territorio. No podían quedarse parados en un lugar, era peligroso.

– Seguiremos a paso lento, tengo un mal presentimiento. – Le impresionaba su percepción, fue un poco más tardada que la de él, pero pudo sospechar algo en el ambiente. Continuaron avanzando a paso lento para no perderse, la niebla había bajado.

Era extraño, su cuerpo se empezaba a sentir más cansado de lo normal. Pero tenía que continuar. –Sasuke, no te detengas por nada… –Dijo agitada por el cansancio. No recibió respuesta. – ¿Sasuke? –Volteo y no había nadie. Los habían acorralado. Eso le pasaba por ser considerada con el lento del Uchiha. Empezó a correr, no tenía otra opción, si quería rescatarlo ella tenía que salir ilesa. Vio una sombra a lo lejos – ¡Sasuke! –Lo llamó, se sentía aliviada, sólo se había adelantado.

Se paró en seco, no era Sasuke. Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, no lo podía creer. –Neji… –Era él. Se movió víctima del deseo. Iba a tocar su mejilla, pero su instinto dijo que parara. Neji ya no estaba en este mundo. Sonrió nostálgicamente hizo el sello de liberación de Ninjutsu para liberarse. Se había despejado la neblina, algunos árboles desaparecieron, menos Neji. Una vez más quiso deshacerse del Ninjutsu, pero ya no desaparecía nada. Quedó confundida.

– Hola, Tenten… –Se puso la mano izquierda en la boca, y sin previo aviso las lágrimas brotaron libres, recorriendo sin parar su rostro. No era una ilusión. Neji extendió los brazos, la estaba esperando ansioso. Se aventó a ellos sin dudarlo. Lo abrazó completamente sumergiendo su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando todo su aroma. No lo iba a dejar ir.

Muchas preguntas surgieron, dudas, intrigas, ella había constatado su muerte ¿Cómo es que estaba ahí? No importaba realmente dejo todo eso aún lado. Era real, lo podía sentir. Se colocó de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios, lo besó dulcemente. ¿Hacía cuanto quería hacer eso? Lo envolvió con su calor. Ya había llegado la primavera en aquel invierno tan devastador.

No lo dejaba de abrazar, añoraba su regreso. No le importó nada más. Estaba con él. Estaba con Neji, ahora todo estaba bien. El estaba vivo.

Escucho algunos ruidos, estaba anonadada, no pudo reaccionar a los cientos de kunais que iban hacia ellos. Tuvo la sensación que de nuevo lo iba a perder todo. Neji extendió la palma y los desvió. Realmente era él. Lo tomó de la mano rápidamente buscando una salida.

Ya había pasado el peligro, estaban agotados los dos. Estaba por amanecer. Se encontraban recostados de bajo de un árbol. Tomó la barbilla de la castaña y la dirigió hacia él. Besándola suave y apasionadamente, descargando aquellos sentimientos que durante tantos años estaban dormidos. Su pasión aumentó. Ya no importaba nada, ni nadie, se dejaron guiar por aquellas sensaciones que no se repetían. La ropa les estorbaba se la quitaron frenéticamente. Empezaron a desnudar sus cuerpos y almas. Las vendas que cubrían su pecho aún estaban, junto con el pantalón. Empezó a quitar la parte superior de Neji. Cerró los ojos, pasó sus dedos por el pecho del ojiperla, esperando encontrar los bordes de las cicatrices hechas en la adolescencia. No sintió nada. Se detuvo a contemplar dicho cuerpo, estaba absolutamente limpio de cicatrices. No había ni una sola. Lo miró a los ojos buscando alguna explicación.

Una cicatriz para un ninja era una marca de guerra, de fortaleza. El no tenía ninguna. Se hizo para atrás. A pesar que fuese un defecto físico las cicatrices, Neji siempre las lucia orgulloso. Apretó el puño con toda su fuerza hasta hacerse daño. Estaba colérica. Habían jugado con sus sentimientos.

Sonrió falsamente, y en un movimiento rápido tomó uno de sus pergaminos y lanzó todas sus armas hacia Neji. Era falso. No se lo podía perdonar fuese quien fuese. Lanzó todos sus ataques. Uno de ellos dio en el blanco, justo en el brazo. Empezó a desaparecer todo.

El cabello castaño del Hyuga, empezó a volverse negro y corto. El byakugan lo sustituyó por el Sharingan. –Dame una buena razón para no matarte, escoria – Dijo Tenten invocando una Katana, apuntando amenazante al usurpador. Le dio asco.

– Utilicé los medios necesarios para llegar a la aldea de la Niebla… – Se excusó. – La única forma de que no perdieras tiempo era está. Nunca pensé que pudieras ver a través del disfraz, Tenten. –

Tomó la Katana con fuerza y empezó a golpear duro y preciso, su objetivo ni si quera era dejarlo herido, era matarlo. Nadie, absolutamente nadie jugaba con ese recuerdo, con lo más valioso. Se prometió que después de Madara, nadie jugaría con ella de esa manera.

Llevaba las de perder, estaba cansado y sus reflejos no eran tan rápidos. Era ella mucho mejor de lo que decían. No dejaba ningún espacio para contra atacar, utilizaba muchas armas, inclusive unas que no tenía idea que existían, no en vano era llamada "Maestra de las armas" Le hacía un magnifico honor a su nombre.

Había visto su punto débil, siempre bajaba la guardia del lado izquierdo. Ahí iba encestar el golpe final. No dudaría en matarlo. Ya no podía hacer nada, se había sobrepasado de la Linea.

 _¡Detente!_

Escuchó claramente en su mente. Se detuvo en seco y tiró la Katana, la dejo caer. No lo soportaba. La atormentaba. No era justo que el Uchiha siguiera jugando con su mente. Varios sellos se activaron a la vez, sorprendiendo a ella y a su víctima.

– Bien hecho Sasuke – El se desplomó sonriendo satisfecho.

Ella era la única que no entendía, sentía que iba a volverse loca. Se mantuvo a raya. Apareció un señor de edad un tanto avanzada, uno más joven, que igual aparentaba su edad, tal vez unos cincuenta y seis años. Una señora casi de la misma edad. Sus rasgos similares a ella. _El Clan Amma._ No lo podía negar había mucho parecido.

– No me iré con ustedes… Pertenezco a Konoha… – Lo único que salió de sus labios, que temblaban dudosos.

El señor le sonrió y le lanzó un pergamino, ella lo atrapó. –Leélo. No queremos que te quedes con nosotros. Reconoce a tu clan, hazlo memorable en la hoja. Ya sabemos que tú perteneces allá, él lo dejó muy claro. –

 _Tenten, si lees esto probablemente yo ya no esté aquí, tengo ese pequeño presentimiento._

 _En uno de mis viajes como Jounnin conocí al Clan Amma. Supe de inmediato que era tu Clan, eran maestros en invocación, tu habilidad más fuerte. Les platique sobre ti e indagué sobre ellos. Se sorprendieron al saber que estabas viva. Quisieron_ _regresarte con ellos, pero yo intervine. Tuve el atrevimiento de decirles que te quedarás en Konoha conmigo, que yo te protegería. El pacto que hice fue unir a las dos familias, Hyuga y Amma para la conciliación de nuevos acuerdos. Lamentablemente, muy pronto habrá una guerra. No sé si te pueda volver a ver, pero acepta esto como un trato, entre tu Clan y el mío. Seamos libres, volemos juntos… Hasta que la muerte nos una._

Tocó el pequeño sello que tenía el pergamino. Sus lágrimas salieron sin cesar, se trataba de eso. Neji estaba pensando pactar un compromiso, una boda. No los conocía, pero agradeció respetar el trato, a pesar de que él no estaba ahí presente.

–Las cicatrices nos recuerdan que estamos vivos hija, se dejan para no olvidar… Eres libre… –

Ya no sintió tanta pena. Esa era su misión y la había cumplido junto a Neji. Era feliz.

Regresó junto al Uchiha a Konoha. Liberada de su destino, tomando gracias a su fortaleza un rumbo libre. _Espérame, Neji._

Debía de admitirlo, era una chica apasionada. Sintió por primera vez que lo amaran, aunque tuviera que sustituir a otra persona. Sintió envidia de Neji. Creía que nadie lo amaría como a él. Pero definitivamente jamás lo podría sustituir. Jamás viviría lo que él vivió para formar aquellas cicatrices que pudiesen convertirlo a en Neji. Lo maldijo por no poder cubrir su lugar.

¡Pésimo final! Lo sé, no se me agradó en si toda la historia. Pero no se me ocurrió un mejor final. Perdón por subir mi FORO casi sin lógica, quería que por lo menos hubiese un N.T. en esta semana para que no se desanimara mi familia: p

Espero los jitomatazos, etc. Me pueden odiar, pero aún así yo las seguiré amando. (Ya digo incoherencias)

¿Reviews? ¡SE QUE NO LOS MEREZCO! JAJAJAJA…

Las quiere, Yahaira Yamileth.


End file.
